


If I Could See You Again

by Jinxous



Series: Coldflashweek2017 [7]
Category: The Flash
Genre: Depression, Drug Abuse, Hallucinations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: Barry has dealt with enough and needs help in seeing the one person who never judged him for his mistakes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 7: Under the Influence.
> 
> In reality Barry would probably never, or little, be affected by Vertigo.

Barry had been having a rough month. He'd be lying if he'd said it wasn't his fault. He'd done a lot of it by creating Flashpoint. Cisco was pissed at him, Caitlyn wasn't so trusting either, Wally's got speed now and Joe isn't so happy, Mick was pissed because I may have altered the chances that Snart could have lived. He'd had his mother killed and father sent to jail because he messed up. Now both parents are still dead, on top of a list of people like Snart and Dante. Even Oliver's city has been affected…speaking of the man. Oliver and the team appeared in Central City, chasing a guy named Count Vertigo. He enlisted the help of the very rocky Team Flash to get the count in custody. That's how Barry, Thea, Roy, Diggle, and Oliver ended up casing the abandoned docks. They waited, Barry zoning out as the line was dead. Luckily he had Roy next to him to keep him up. He still zoned, thinking of all the things that had been going around his head and the chat he'd had with Felicity before he left. She never blamed him. Not once had she pointed a finger, she tried her best to keep calm in the situation he'd put her in. So far she was the only one on Team Arrow that knew. 

So Barry was laying on the ground with multiple needles still stuck in his body, his vision turning blurry. He'd been separated from Roy when he sped off on Oliver's command. Vertigo had vanished too fast for Roy to see, but Barry saw and ran. He'd thought he'd cornered the man, make a win for the team. Sadly he'd been fooled and before he knew, needles were all over his abdomen. At first it didn't affect him, but not two steps later he collapsed. He'd gotten delirious, heard Oliver's voice, as well as the others calling his name. Vertigo walked over, grabbing Barry's arm.

"I know how you like to follow, so this is a precaution. You understand right?" Vertigo said as he stuck a needle into Barry's arm, introducing his serum into Barry's bloodstream. He took off, leaving Barry on the ground in a wave of illusion.

"Oh my god! Barry!" Barry heard, looking over at Thea…except he didn't see her running to him. He saw his mom. "He's been shot, with the vertigo serum. A lot of it." Thea said, Barry staring up.

"Mom…how are you?"

"Barry…what are you doing?" She scolded.

"I'm saving people." Barry mumbled, eyes dropping.

"Saving people…I see you laying on your back. Weak as you were as a child. All you do is sit in your pajamas like you are now. If this is what I had to die twice for it was a waste."

"Why are you saying that?" He mumbled, Thea gripping his hand.

"Because I'm tired of taking care of you and dying for you! Haven't your father and I given enough for you."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't always fix it." 

"Over here! Hurry!" Thea yelled, hearing the footsteps behind her.

"Barry!" Caitlin yelled into the earpiece. "Can you hear me!?"

"Mom." Barry mumbled grabbing at Thea's arm. "Don't leave. Mom." He said, tightening his grip.

"Get off of me Barry!" Nora yelled.

"Got some mommy issues Allen?" Barry froze as Eobard Thawne walked up behind his mother. "I knew you were a cry baby, never pegged you as a mommy's issues kind of guy, then again you did bring me back to kill her. Maybe I'm misreading you."

"Who let you here? Get away! I'll kill you!" Thea flinched as Oliver peeled her away from Barry's clutches. Roy tried to hold him down, but got a speed punch instead. "Run! Run mom! Don't look back!"

"We need a sedative!" Roy growled, Diggle helping Roy keep him down.

"We need to tranquilize him." Barry surprised them when he punched Diggle, flipping Roy over into his spot.

"Barry!" Thea yelled, Barry tackling Oliver.

"Murderer!" He yelled, punching Oliver. 

"Seriously Scarlet? Thought you were all hero." Barry's eyes went wide as he froze, looking back to see Snart. "You're looking murderous tonight."

"Snart…how." Barry mumbled, not a second later receiving a taser to the waist. Oliver flipped him, Thea injecting him with a tranquilizer. Barry kicked them off of him, crawling towards Snart, falling short. He passed out on the spot, Snart kneeling down. 

"I thought when I said I loved you that meant you'd be there to save me. The moment I needed you the most. What kind of hero are you." Barry blacked out, Oliver picking him up. They took him back to Star Labs H.R. and Caitlin visibly worried, Cisco not facing them.

"We need to get the Vertigo out of his system." Oliver said, sitting Barry down on the bed, Caitlin hooking him up.

Days passed before Barry woke up, right away Felicity pouncing on him. "Thank god Barry! How are you feeling!?"

"Like I had the shit kicked out of me. What happened?"

"Count Vertigo happened." Oliver said as Caitlin unhooked him.

"What did you see?" She asked, Barry looking down.

"My mom…Thawne…I saw Len too. The words they said were hurtful."

"It's over now, you have been cleared of Vertigo." Felicity said, smacking Barry's arm.

"Taste of your own medicine." Cisco mumbled, Barry looking over at him.

"Cisco, that was uncalled for!" Caitlin snapped, Cisco glaring.

"Are we not going to talk about him?! He practically murdered my brother! He deserves everything coming to him!"

"Cisco, I said I'm sorry. I can't change this." Barry tried, Cisco snapping.

"No! You can't help anyone except yourself! You can't help those you love! You just take and take and not care! Cold learned that lesson pretty hard! Maybe you'll learn yours!" Barry shut up, Caitlin snapping.

"Cisco!" She pushed herself up from her spot in the chair, anger flaring in her eyes. "You aren't the only one who has lost people, so stop acting like it."

"Barry got Ronnie killed too. You gonna side with him on that?"

"Yes because Ronnie did what he wanted for his city."

"I think I've caused enough for today, I'm just going to go home for the day, eat and sleep off any remaining Vertigo." Barry said, zooming off before anyone could stop him.

"Nice one Cisco." Caitlin said, stomping out of the room.

 

Barry reached his apartment, walking in with a slump of his shoulders. He hadn't really slept here since the day Ray had told him him the news. He'd laid all the pictures of him and Len down. Picking one up Barry smiled. He'd gotten Len to smile, hugging him. Sitting down on the couch Barry curled up with the picture. This was one of the last pictures he'd taken with his fiancé before he left to go on the Waverider. Their wedding was scheduled for the January, just a month away now. He had been excited when the Waverider came down and the ship's crew left it. Sara, Ray, Mick, Jax, and Stein all came out in a cluster, Barry's brow furrowed.

Barry had cornered Ray by the Star Labs van and asked him, knowing he wouldn't jump around the answer. The hollow feeling Barry got was now a friend to him. When his mom first died it came, and along the way it came back and he buried it. This time it was too hard.

The Len he knew was different from Captain Cold. Len was a romantic sap. He initiated cuddles most the time. Barry usually passed out on the couch after a long night, Len coming up behind him and laying on Barry, resting his head on Barry's shoulder. This was how long nights of talking began. Len had proposed to Barry, the younger too excited to worry about others opinions.

They'd been talking about adopting before Len left, the paperwork left on the table as a surprise for Len when he came home. But he was never coming home to Barry. He'd buried all of this in work and dealing with Cisco and the rest of the Flashpoint after effects. This Vertigo brought back those memories, it made Len come back to him. 

Barry needed to see his fiancé again, hear his voice. This was the only way he could think of, and he'd thought of everything. He won't admit it, but he'd cut himself. His body would heal before anything sever could happen. Maybe the problem wasn't him living, but he's not in the right state of mind. He need more Vertigo, but the Flash getting it was suspicious. Barry Allen wouldn't be too bad. He was done. Done protecting everyone else, no one protects him anymore. Wally has speed and can take over Barry's mantle. He'd have to hide from the CCPD and Joe, but to see Len again means more than his job.

 

Caitlin had called several times, Barry ignoring the calls in favor of walking down the streets of Starling at night. He met with a man he and Oliver had questioned in their costume, one of Thea's old dealers. It's wasn't hard, he gave money and got a few needles to start out with. He raced back home, kicking off his new secret. He wrapped his belt around his arm, finding a vein. He bit the strap as it broke flesh. Barry didn't hesitate shooting the Vertigo into his veins. Barry dropped the needle to the ground, and closed his eyes, feeling the Vertigo take affect.

"You know, I thought you'd be smarter Barry. Shooting up isn't on the list of being a hero." Barry smiled, opening his eyes to see Len. He was glaring down at Barry, the younger smiling as he held out his arms.

"You can lecture me while you cuddle me." Barry watched as his hallucination walked over, sitting next to Barry. It felt so real to him when Len's arm pulled him to his shoulder.

"You're making me roll over in my grave Barry."

"You don't have a grave. You were evaporated."

"You know what I mean."

"Please…don't stop me from being with you. I can't take it anymore."

"I know you're scared, I am too." Len whispered, kissing Barry on the head. "What about Flash?"

"Wally's faster, he can handle it. The team no longer needs me, I can stay here with you." Barry mumbled, feeling Len patting his back. Barry slipped off to dream world, only make it seem more realistic. Barry only smiled when he felt a kiss on his lips.

 

A few months had passed when Team Flash had noticed Barry's lack of socializing. He's quit, leaving his suit after his fight with Cisco, leaving Wally to take up the mantle. Since then he hasn't contacted them, even was on leave from the CCPD. No one could get ahold of him until Iris and Caitlin went to visit him. Barry wasn't in his apartment, but he had left his needles out. It was then they had come to a horrific discovery and needed help. They'd called Oliver in, but Barry wouldn't listen. They went as far as to bring Kara over, but no one could reach him. Here they sat, brainstorming at Star Labs, the Legends just arriving when Felicity had messaged them about Barry's issue.

"He needs help, but won't accept it. What else can we do?" Sara said, looking at the Vertigo.

"Barry needs us. He's going through a rough time and we're his friends." Oliver said, looking at Kara. "It's my fault for making sure he wasn't addicted. He was shot with so many darts and injected. I should have known."

"It's not you fault Oliver. We always think Barry's strong enough to beat everything, but he's human as well." Kara said, Caitlin fiddling with her fingers.

"Barry's not in a great state of mind right now. There was a small fight if you recall." She said, looking at Cisco.

"No one's blaming anyone, Barry needs help." Iris spoke up. "He's quit the Flash. He's on leave at work. I don't want to bury him for ODing." 

"Don't worry, we can take the needles. We can lock him up in the cortex until the withdraw passes." Kara said, the group looking around. 

"That could work. Are you going to lock him up?"

"It's the only place he can't break out of."

"That's too severe. Maybe as a last resort." Caitlin said. "I've got an idea."

Barry was walking as he entered Central City, bag in hand. Lately he'd grown a tolerance from the amount of Vertigo he had introduced into his body, so he had paid for an extra strength batch. He hadn't been seeing Len in his short induced hallucinations. He was sure this will help him see his fiancé again.

When he reached home Barry threw his keys on the coffee table and put the bag of needles on the top of his kitchen cabinets. He grabbed two out of the bag, walking over to his bedroom. There he sat on his bed, placing the needles down on the nightstand he grabbed the tie he kept on the nightstand drawer. He tied it around his upper arm, pulling it tight with his teeth. He picked up one of the needles, pulling the cap off with his teeth, the tie falling down. Steadying his hand Barry broke skin, pushing it into his arm and pushing the end down. The next moment was euphoric for Barry, the young man removing the needle and slumping back on the bed. He closed his eyes, not a moment later he felt a hand lightly pressed against his cheek.

"Scarlet, why are you doing this to yourself?" Barry smiled, turning his head to lay against that hand.

"To see you. You're the only one that doesn't hate me…even though I got you killed."

"I sacrificed myself, don't put that on you." Len said, Barry opening his eyes to see Len looking down. "I'm not real scarlet."

"To me, this is the closest I got to real."

"You're going to kill yourself. I know you know that those are pure Vertigo, nothing deluging it. You should be dead right now with that amount."

"I wish I was dead, then I'd be with you." Len looked pained as he stared at Barry.

"That's the last thing I want…I chose to save people."

"And I'm a burden on people."

"They care about you Barry. They'd miss you if you were gone."

"Where are they? During this whole ordeal?" Len didn't say anything, Barry said, curling up. "You were the only one who actually cared."

"They all care in their own way. I wouldn't have left you like this if I wasn't sure." 

"I'm just done Len. This is the only world I need." Barry mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Barry, stay awake." Len said,  
Barry curling up next to him. "Barry stay awake, you've got that all in your body."

"It's okay Len." Barry mumbled, not a moment later Barry's phone going off. Groaning Barry took it off the nightstand, holding it up to his ear.

"What?"

"Hey Barry, we're having a get together with the legends, team arrow, and it wouldn't be the same without you there."

"I don't feel like coming out Caitlin." Barry groaned, rolling onto his back. He stared back up to see Len, arms crossed.

"Come on Barr! We haven't seen you for a while!" Iris yelled in the background.

"I don't feel like socializing today."

"Man, we've got this overabundance of food for you." Cisco yelled.

"I'm not very hungry."

"Come on Barry, Kara's here. She traveled all the way to another earth to visit you. Please Barry." Barry looked back, seeing Len fade away.

"Okay, I'll be over." 

"Okay, see you at Star Labs." Barry hung up, sitting up.

"Len…come back and lay with me." 

"You've got to get going Scarlet. At least pretend to be happy."

"Fine." Barry grumbled, getting up. Opening up the drawer on the nightstand he put the other needle in it, grabbing out a baggy of pills. He took three, swallowing them dry. Standing up he walked to the bathroom, deciding to shave so he didn't look the part.


	2. Chapter 2

Barry hadn't sped his way to Star Labs, instead he walked, body still a little shakie after his last injection. Getting there was slow, but he reached it anyway. He heard noise outside, following it to see his friends and family sitting at picnic tables and Diggle grilling food. The smell made Barry sick, the smell of any food made his body his enemy. Crouching down Barry held his stomach, head tucked away. “Why am I here?” Barry mumbled.

“Because you need to socialize Scarlet.” Len said, leaning against the wall beside him. 

“I can't do it Len, not today.” Barry said, getting up. He turned to walk away, only to have his arm grabbed. Turning he was met with Sara, a big smile on her face.

“For the fastest man alive you were pretty slow getting here.”

“Not up for running today.” Barry mumbled, pulling his arm away. He put his hood up and tucked his hands into his pocket.

“Come on, Diggle has the best homemade burgers in all of time.”

“I'm not hungry.” Barry mumbled, but followed Sara out into the group. 

“Mr. Slow poke has finally joined us.” Sara announce, getting everyone's attention. 

“Barry!” Iris yelled, running over and hugged him.

“Barry, I want to see this legendary three stomach man.” Diggle said, Barry pulling away. He walked down to the end of the table, sitting across from Mick and Ray, whom were already digging into their food.

“Hey Red. You look like shit.” Mick said, Ray looking at him with wide eyes. “It's the truth.”

“Yah…thanks Rory.” Barry mumbled, watching as Len leaned against the edge of the table, watching Ray and Mick.

“Nothing feels more lonelier than death.” He said, watching Ray scold Mick, who just munched away on a burger. Barry looked around, leaning against the table. He saw the people who once thought so innocently looking over at him. Swallowing Barry unzipped his hoodie, taking the needle out of his pocket. Len held his shoulder, yelling at Barry to stop. The young man snuck the needle into the sleeve of his hoodie, finding his vein easily. Without an eye on him Barry injected the Vertigo into his arm. He dropped the needle in the grass, laying his head down on the table. 

“Hey Barry, sit up. We have food.” Oliver said, Barry sitting up.

“I'm not hungry guys, seriously.”

“Please Barry, how many calories have you eaten today?” Caitlin said, the group surrounding Barry.

“Enough to not be hungry.” Barry said, Len appearing before him, Barry getting chills. 

“Eat Barry. You look sickly.” He said, reaching out and caressing Barry’s cheek.

“Come on Barry, just one bite Diggle work hard on all this food.”

“Guys, just leave me alone. If you want to talk then talk about what you really want to.” It was silent for a moment before Mick put down his burger.

“If Snart could see you know he'd be disgusted.” Eyes snapping to Mick, most of anger. “He hated drugs, they were filthy and too many people littered the streets with overdoses. If he saw you he would be embarrassed of you. He'd be angry with you.” Mick said, Barry gripping his arms as he caught tears coming to the surface. “And he be disappointed in himself, and in us.” He said, looking up at the others. “How many times did we screw up time when we started out? We take the fall as a team, but why do we push it out on the kid. Seriously, the kid lost his boyfriend and we forgot to tell him because we were to stuck up in our emotions to even consider his family. He died a hero and we just ignore him. But just because life is shitty doesn't mean you take it out with drugs.” Barry glared at Mick.

“Our wedding was planned for months ago! I was suppose to Mr. Allen-Snart! You guys let him get himself killed and these drugs are the only way I can see him! So yah I do drugs because I can't trust any of you with how I feel!”

“That's it Scarlet, get it out.” Len said, rubbing Barry’s back.

“How do you feel Barry? Just tell us.” Iris said, tears long pouring down Barry's face.

“I'm alone. I've always been alone, until Len I was so use to doing everything by myself. Without him I don't think I can face everything. I just want my fiancé back.” Barry said, Len pulling him into a hug. 

“You don't look alright babe.” He said, Barry leaning against the table. 

“I don't feel so hot.” Barry grumbled. 

“Sit down.” Joe said, going to grab Barry, but was cut off when someone grabbed -Barry's arms.

“What?” Barry heard Cisco say.

“You don't look alright babe.” Barry froze, looking over his shoulder. Smiling down at him was Len. Turning Barry wrapped his arms around Len, afraid that he'd disappear. “I got you Scarlet.” Len said, Barry closing his eyes.

“I’m tired Len.”

“Stay awake Barry, you're on drugs.”

“Can we get married now?” Barry asked, sliding down against.

“When you get better, but you have to stop Barry.” Len said, Barry grumbling. Looking up Barry’s nose was bleeding. 

“I feel really cold.”

“Bare, your bleeding.” Iris said, Barry lifting up a hand, touching the blood running down his nose. 

“I think I took too much.” Barry mumble, legs giving out. Len caught him, picking him up. Barry’s body began jerking.

“Barry!?” Joe yelled, Caitlin jumping into doctor mode.

“He's having a seizure, lay him down! Someone go grab my bag from the lab.” She barked, Wally speeding off as people watched Barry’s eyes roll back.

 

Hours had passed before Caitlin let anyone visit Barry. She came out, tears fighting to be free as she explained that Barry had slipped into a coma. His high dose of Vertigo had led into a seizure, which had Ied into his coma. Caitlin wasn't sure how long or even if Barry would wake up. Here she stood, Len standing beside her as they peered into the medical room. Barry had tubes attached to him, assisting him in breathing.

“I thought I was doing great, getting to him.” Len said, arms dangling at his sides in defeat.

“You got to him, he just took one too many doses. Thank you though…you are one of the better ones H.R.” Caitlin said, Len taking out the facial transmogrification device. He pressed a button, Len changing into H.R.

“I just wish we could help B.A.”

“Sometimes you can't help. Barry lost too much at once. His body's in for a big fight.”

“If only that real Snart guy was here.” H.R. said as Cisco walked out of the medical room, pure anger on his face.

“We’re going to get this guy off the streets right?”

“Oliver’s already working on it.”

“He can't just-.” Cisco cut himself off, breathing heavy as he tried his best to hold back his tears. “I can't say goodbye to my friend…not on terms like this.” Cisco broke, H.R. and Caitlin pulling him into a hug. Iris, Wally, and Joe were still in the medical area, Wally holding Iris. All around they saw devastation and regrets, Kara curled up and talking with Sara, both with tears staining their faces.

“Rip. Please tell us what the future holds for the Flash.” Ray said, looking at the man leaning against the wall.

“I can't.” Rip said, crossing his arms. 

“So we just have to sit around, day after day and hope he wakes up.”

“As of currently, I have no idea what happens to Barry Allen, the futures changing.”

“We should at least let someone say good-bye.” Felicity said, leaning against the desk, wiping away her tears. “We at least owe it to Barry.”

“Are you suggesting time travel?” Rip said, staring Felicity down.

“If Barry's going to die Snart deserves to say good-bye.” 

“Mrs. Smoak, we can't face that issue. I'm sorry, but what happens will happen.” Rip said, Felicity stomping her foot down, her heel clacking hard against the ground.

“How can you be so heartless for the man that's shoveled out his heart time and time again. His fiancé deserves to be here.”

“Mr. Snart had a fate, sealed by his own doing. Now listen to me…he's traveling with us. I can't go back to get him.”

“I can, I've never met the guy.” Wally said, stepping up.

“Young West, I advise you not to go back to Serbia, 1892.” Rip said, staring Wally down. Wally read him like a book, taking off immediately. There was a flash of light, Wally gone, only for the light to return a second later. Wally appeared again, this time in his Kid Flash Costume, Snart with him. He blinked, a look of disgust on his face as he looked around. 

“What could I have done to be pulled from my spot in time and get the lecture from the goody-two-shoes and the Brit.” Len smirked his normal smirk, eyes averting from him. He immediately picked up on the atmosphere, crossing his arms. “What's going on?”

“It's not good Snart.” Mick spoke up, gaining not just Len’s attention, but the whole group. “It's the kid.” Len's eyes lost their hardness, replaced by panic. The crowed split, Len looking over to see Barry in medbay. He didn't waste any time getting to Barry’s bed side. His mouth was agape as he stared at his fiancé, the tubes coming out of the young man. Emotions riled up inside him, mixing together to form anger. Whipping around he glared at the group of people, tears barely visible in his eyes.

“What did you people do to him!?”

“He got into drugs, horrible drugs. We were trying to stage an intervention…he just injected too much for his body to handle. He's in a coma.” Caitlin said, Len turning back to Barry. 

“Why Scarlet?” Len said as he brushed Barry's hair back. 

“We didn't make anything better, he just wanted to see you again.”

“He can travel in time, he could find me on the Waverider.”

“That was the issue at hand Mr. Snart. Mr. Allen went back in time, creating two different timelines.”

“Where is the me of this time?”

“Dead.” Mick said, getting slapped on the arm by Sara.

“Leave.” Len said, tears running down his cheek. “All of you get the hell out!” The room didn't take long to clean out, the last person coming up behind him. H.R. grabbed his drumsticks, about to turn and walk out when Len spoke up. “Which one are you? The murder or the asshole?”

“I think I'm neither. I'm H.R. A friend of BA.”

“Do you think he’ll wake up?”

“I hope so, he's too young and has so much potential.” Len stayed silent, hands gripping Barry’s hand. “Of it means anything, he saw your face last.” H.R. said, holding up the transmogrification device.

“I don't know how I can go back to my Barry and look him in the eyes.”

“I shouldn't tell you, but I don't think you'll be seeing him. From what your friends say, you sacrifice yourself to blow up something called the Oculus. 

“I should have been here for him. We’re suppose to get married soon.”

“Unfortunately there's no way we can wake him. I'd do the vows and all for you.” 

“We’ll never get the chance. You lot made sure of that.”

“For what it's worth, he kept that ring with him.” H.R. said, turning and walking out of the room. 

“I'm sorry Barry. I should have been here for you. But I'm here now.” Len said, wiping away his tears. “I'm here now and I won't leave you.” He brought up Barry's hand, kissing it. “I love you Scarlet.” It was quiet for a minute before the doors were abruptly slammed open. H.R. came running in a smile on his face. Out of reflex Len pulled the cold gun, holding up at H.R. “What!?”

“We can still have you guys get married!”

“What are you talking about?”

“Time travel. You can still make your wedding date.”

“Do you have any idea the repercussions.”

“Like BA not overdosing.” Len stared down at Barry, watching his body fight.

“Who's going to drop me off?”

“Young Wallace. Now…how do you feel about an alien invasion?” Raising a brow Len looked into the hallway, seeing Wally with a smirk.

 

Barry had been too busy putting devices on the aliens he'd forgotten to watch his own back. When he stopped he was making sure he had gotten them all he hadn't noticed the one behind him. Seeing the shadow castes Barry turned, only to be slammed into the cement. With a grunt Barry stared at the sky, nose bleeding and most likely broken. The Dominator brought its fist to pound Barry into the ground once more. The young hero flinched, his life flashing before his eyes. But instead of feeling pain, he got a cold chill. Opening his eyes he looked around, expecting to see Caitlin, except it wasn't Caitlin. Standing where the Dominator stood was Len, cold gun against his shoulder and a smile on his face. “Honey, I'm home.” Len said with a proud smirk.

“How are you here? I didn't take anything today.”

“It's really me Scarlet. I'm here because we have a wedding to do. Do me a favor and kick the drugs.”

“How do you know?”

“I've been time jumping…and I can't have you looking like you did. So Barry, we get married, have a honeymoon, then I got to go home.”

“You're leaving?”

“I'm giving you one last chance to say I do.” Len said, helping his fiancé up. “Let's finish this and tie the knot, what do you say?” Len smirked, Barry tearing up. 

“Let's do it.” Barry said, the Dominator’s screaming in pain. They made way for their ship, the duo watching in surprise. Nothing was said until the ship disappeared into space, Len whistling.

“What a mess I'm letting you clean up.” 

“Shut up and get ready for the “I do’s.” Barry said, wrapping his arms around Len’s shoulder. The older man smirked, pulling Barry into a long needed kiss. Len hoped this would be enough to get Barry off the drugs, to insure he would never see his fiancé in that bed with those tube helping him breath again. Sadly time that Len didn't have, he'd never see the outcome, but he could do the one thing Barry wanted and needed. That's enough for him.


End file.
